


Saudade

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flozmín en portugués, One Shot (versión en español en el capítulo 2), Porque ese era un sueño que yo tenía desde hace muchísimo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: "A primeira vez que eu percebi que sentia saudade de você foi no dia em que a gente se conheceu, quando você provou o meu arroz doce direto da colher. Essa conta não fecha. Parece dívida de outras vidas."
Relationships: Florencia Estrella/Jazmín del Río
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Flor estava perdida em seus sonhos mais encantadores. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ela não dormia de fato; transitava livremente entre um estado de consciência e outro de subconsciência. Seu corpo inteiro formigava e havia um gosto doce em sua boca que com certeza resultava do cheiro de Jazmín passando de mansinho por suas narinas e preenchendo-a por completo. Fazia já alguns minutos que as duas estavam deitadas de conchinha na cama da ruiva, mas Flor ainda não conseguia acreditar que a tinha tão perto. Escutava as batidas aceleradas de seu coração em seus ouvidos. Jurava poder escutar inclusive o sangue que corria em suas veias, veloz como a correnteza indomável de um rio. Seria capaz de passar a vida ali, agarradinha àquela mulher, aquecendo-a e deixando-se ser aquecida por ela. 

De repente, porém, o lado racional de Flor a acordou. Jazmín dormia feito um anjo. Flor nunca havia visto um ser humano tão lindo. Passou uns quantos segundos namorando os olhinhos fechados de sua amiga e então fez um carinho em seu braço direito, para acordá-la.

— Jaz… — chamou-a delicadamente ao pé do seu ouvido.

— Mmm… — Jazmín murmurou, sorrindo. Era uma expressão de puro deleite.

— Você tem que deitar direito — instruiu a morena, ainda com muito carinho. As duas estavam deitadas na horizontal do colchão, com as pernas encolhidas.

— Não quero — disse Jazmín, manhosa. Ainda estava com os olhos fechados. — Não quero me mexer. Não quero que você se mexa.

Flor corou, desconcertando-se totalmente. Riu para disfarçar.

— Vamos, meu bem. Senão amanhã você vai acordar cheia de dores no corpo.

Jazmín abriu os olhos e mordeu suavemente o lábio inferior. Uma doçura incrédula enfeitava-lhe o rosto.

— “Meu bem” — recitou. — Que lindo te ouvir me chamando assim!

Desta vez, Flor permitiu-se corar. Voltou a acariciar o braço de Jazmín e, por alguns segundos, também voltou a sua posição inicial, abraçada a ela por trás.

— Eu também gostei — e outra vez o seu lado racional tomou conta da situação. — Mas agora tenho que colocar o colar cervical em você outra vez.

Jazmín virou-se para olhá-la nos olhos e choramingou feito criança.

— Não, não, não! Esse troço de novo, não. Por favor. Não seja minha carcereira.

Flor riu novamente, enternecida. Fez um carinho na bochecha esquerda de Jazmín com o dorso de quatro dedos. 

— Não faça essa carinha. Você sabe que eu faço tudo que você me pede, mas o colar vai ajudar você a se curar.

—  _ Você _ está me curando.

O tom de voz de Jazmín ainda era doce, mas agora também grave, sério, carregado de uma intensa verdade. Ela olhava dentro dos olhos castanhos de Flor, sem medo. A morena não disse nada. Os fascinantes olhos verdes de Jazmín, que agora pareciam ainda mais verdes, a prenderam de tal maneira que Flor não conseguia articular nenhuma palavra, muito menos olhar para algum outro lugar. Seu coração parecia querer fugir do peito. 

— Me dá mais uns minutinhos de liberdade — Jazmín quebrou o silêncio. — Daqui a pouco você me ajuda a colocar ele de volta. Por favorzinho.

A ruiva concluiu fazendo um beicinho e Flor voltou a dar uma suave risada, completamente derretida. 

— Como se eu conseguisse dizer  _ não _ a você — acariciou aquelas ondas cor-de-laranja com a ponta dos dedos como se falasse consigo mesma. Em seguida, por uma terceira vez, deu voz ao seu lado racional. — Mas se quiser que eu deixe o seu pescoço livre por mais tempo, deite direito, mocinha. 

Jazmín bateu continência, divertida. 

— Sim, capitã! — e engatinhou em direção à cabeceira da cama.

— Devagarinho — instruiu Flor, com uma incansável doçura, e ajeitou os travesseiros de Jazmín. — Isso. Está com frio?

— Com você aqui, nunca.

As maçãs do rosto da morena pegaram fogo novamente. Riu, sem jeito, do tom travesso de Jazmín. 

— Cale-se — e cobriu-a, numa atitude quase maternal.

— Quem me dera poder quebrar o pescoço todos os dias pra ter você me mimando desse jeito — Jazmín sorria de orelha a orelha. Seus olhinhos brilhavam. 

Flor sentou-se na beirada da cama e deu um tapinha indignado no antebraço de sua amiga. 

— Eu não quero que você diga isso nem de brincadeira! E você não quebrou o pescoço, graças a Deus. Foi um milagre, de verdade. Nem sei o que teria acontecido com você se tivesse quebrado.

Flor fechou os olhos de repente enquanto sentia essa possibilidade gelar-lhe a alma. Jazmín segurou uma de suas mãos com uma mistura perfeita de força e carinho, para afastar esse pensamento horrível de sua mente. 

— Vaso ruim não quebra, meu anjo — tranquilizou-a, ainda travessa. 

Com as bochechas ainda em chamas devido à doçura contida em tal apelido carinhoso, Flor olhou para baixo, para seus dedos nos de Jazmín.

— Outra vez, cale-se. Você não tem uma célula sequer de ruindade no corpo. 

Um silêncio confortável seguiu essa afirmação.

— Deita comigo, como antes? — pediu Jazmín. Havia abandonado totalmente a travessura. Seus olhos suplicavam como os de um gatinho carente.

No mesmo instante, Flor puxou um pouco as cobertas e praticamente se desfez naquela cama, ao lado de Jazmin. Sem dizer nada, colou-se a ela por trás e pôs a mão esquerda em sua cintura. A ruiva puxou a mão de Flor até seu abdômen e esta soltou um forte suspiro em suas ondas cor-de-laranja. Era a continuação do déjà vu mais intenso de sua vida, só que as posições ainda estavam invertidas. O corpo de Flor vibrava de emoção. De  _ excitação _ . Era algo transcendental. A morena não tinha como ver como os olhos de Jazmín se umedeciam sob suas pálpebras fechadas devido a essa mesmíssima emoção que excitava cada fibra de seu ser. 

— Eu me sinto tão protegida com você aqui, assim — murmurou Jazmín com um extremo cuidado, como se temesse arruinar o momento com algum movimento brusco. 

Flor encheu-se de coragem e beijou-lhe tão delicadamente quanto pôde o ombro parcialmente descoberto.

— Você se lembra da primeira vez que nós… dormimos juntas?

Essas duas últimas palavras intensificaram ainda mais o rebuliço em seu próprio estômago. Era uma infinidade de borboletas. Permitiu-se pensar que essas palavras significavam mais do que realmente significavam. Permitiu-se viajar a um universo alternativo onde ela e Jazmín já se haviam entregado completamente uma a outra. Tal fantasia arrepiou-a dos pés à cabeça. Sentia um prazer enorme. Era como um orgasmo para seu espírito. Nunca havia experimentado tamanha liberdade.

— É claro que eu me lembro — respondeu Jazmín, e Flor pôde escutar o sorriso aberto em meio a essa afirmação.

— Pois é. Eu me senti assim também. Tão protegida… tão em casa… . Como se o seu abraço fosse o melhor lugar do mundo. 

Outra vez, Flor não viu como Jazmín se emocionava. Como mordia o lábio, fechava os olhos e guardava essa declaração no mais profundo de seu ser.

— Eu te adoro, Flopi — soltou a ruiva com a voz embargada. Levou a palma da mão de Flor até seus lábios e a beijou. — Te adoro. 

Esse sentimento com certeza transbordava do verbo  _ adorar _ . Era muito maior do que ele. As duas entendiam isso perfeitamente.

— Eu também te adoro — e era como um código. Diziam uma coisa e sabiam que, na verdade, estavam dizendo outra ainda mais intensa. Por isso essas palavras se sentiam tão carregadas. — Te adoro demais.

Flor apertou-a ainda mais contra si, como se temesse que Jazmín fosse escapar. Então, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se no rastro de perfume que ainda estava impregnado na pele do pescoço dela. Era um perfume masculino, amadeirado e intenso, desses que duravam o dia todo. Não era a primeira vez que Flor notava uma fragrância masculina desprendendo-se de Jazmín — ela, inclusive, as utilizava bastante — e a verdade era que o contraste delas com a feminilidade da ruiva a fazia enlouquecer.

— Que delícia esse perfume — murmurou Flor enquanto a ponta do seu nariz tocava o ponto de pulso de Jazmín, quase sem nenhum receio.

— Você gostou? — sorriu, surpresa.

— Muito. Adoro quando você usa perfumes masculinos. Adoro a ideia de mulheres usando perfumes masculinos, na verdade. É, tipo, transgressor.

Jazmín soltou uma linda risada. Flor amava fazê-la rir desse jeito, despretensiosamente e sem que Jazmín tentasse conter-se.

— Sabe que esse gosto eu herdei do meu pai? — a ruiva começou a explicar-se, com uma leveza de contadora de histórias na voz — Eu sempre adorei os perfumes dele. Tinham cheiro de lar. Como ele sempre trabalhou muito, eu, com meus seis, sete anos, colocava um pouquinho nos pulsos e atrás das orelhas pra não sentir tanta saudade dele enquanto ele estava fora de casa. Eu fazia isso em segredo, achando que ele ia ficar bravo comigo se descobrisse, porque eram perfumes caros, mas, quando ele descobriu, achou engraçado e começou a compartilhar os perfumes comigo. Eu colocava antes de ir pra escola e, às vezes, algumas meninas me enchiam o saco dizendo que eu não podia usar perfume de homem, mas eu não dava a mínima. O meu pai, que nunca foi de fazer grandes demonstrações de carinho, criou uma conexão incrível comigo sem perceber e era só o que me importava. Por isso, hoje em dia, eu quase não tenho perfumes femininos. 

Flor estava fascinada. Tinha os olhos úmidos e o peito dominado por uma ternura tão profunda que transbordou por seus dedos em forma de cafuné.

— Ai, Jaz… que coisa mais linda! Eu poderia passar a noite te ouvindo. Amo saber de você, dos seus gostos. Amo te conhecer. 

Flor amava. Amava-a. Tão avassaladoramente que seria capaz de continuar atrelando esse verbo a ela em voz alta por horas. 

— E eu amo o seu cafuné — Jazmín afirmou. Soava adoravelmente dominada pelo sono. — Por favor, não para.

Flor sorriu e não parou. Seus dedos nunca tinham tido a chance de mergulhar naquelas ondas ruivas e acariciá-las por tanto tempo. Eram como um delicado e brilhante tesouro. Flor estava amando poder enrolá-las em seus dedos e sentir o perfume que elas exalavam, um perfume diferente do que havia ainda no pescoço de Jazmín, mais doce. Viciante.

Jazmín dormiu em seguida e Flor rendeu-se ao próprio sono alguns minutos depois, outra vez colando-se confortavelmente à ruiva. Acordou no meio da madrugada por culpa da luz ainda acesa, sem fazer ideia de que horas eram. Jazmín continuava na mesma posição. Flor levantou-se devagarinho e caminhou até o interruptor. Já no escuro, enquanto a morena voltava para a cama, Jazmín remexeu-se e tocou o lado do colchão temporariamente vazio. 

— Flor? — murmurou, confusa. 

— Oi, meu bem. Desculpa se eu te acordei. 

— Você não vai embora, né?

Flor riu baixinho, derretida, voltando ao seu lugar na cama. Amava a fortaleza que Jazmín constantemente era para ela, mas essa nova Jazmín, vulnerável e carente, tinha o poder de acabar com ela no melhor dos sentidos. 

— É claro que eu não. Só fui apagar a luz. Fica tranquila.

Então, Flor escutou um aberto e cheio de alívio sorriso. 

— Que bom porque eu acabei de sonhar que você ia e me deixava um bilhete dizendo pra eu não esquecer de tomar os analgésicos. Ai, que horror é acordar sem você do meu lado — Jazmín suspirou, voltando a agarrar a mão de Flor, como que para evitar que ela escapasse. 

Parecia uma confissão em relação a um fato corriqueiro. “Que horror é acordar _ todos os dias _ sem você do meu lado”. O coração de Flor acelerou e ela abraçou-a ainda mais forte por trás.

— Não se preocupa, minha linda. Eu vou ficar. Vou te fazer um café-da-manhã e até o almoço, se você quiser. Eu prometo. 

A frase principal dessa promessa —  _ eu vou ficar  _ — foi pensada a longo prazo. Flor também quis dar a essa afirmação o sentido de  _ todos os dias. _ Jazmín virou-se para buscar os olhos da morena no escuro e seu pescoço, momentaneamente frágil e desprotegido, a fez soltar um breve e sussurrado gemido. 

— Agora chega, eu vou colocar o colar em você — sentenciou Flor, decidida. 

— Não, não — Jazmín agarrou-lhe o pulso para evitar que ela se movesse. — Fica aqui. Foi só um mal jeito, eu juro. Aliás, essa coisa não deixaria eu te sentir do jeito que eu quero.

Então, a ruiva aproximou-se ainda mais de Flor, recostando a cabeça sobre seu peito. Flor abriu os braços e envolveu-a, certa de que havia encontrado o Paraíso na Terra. Sorria em meio à escuridão daquele quarto-e-sala, com os olhos mareados. Não compreendia a dimensão da própria felicidade. 

— Escutar o seu coração é uma ótima maneira de matar um pouquinho dessa saudade imensa que eu sinto de você — declarou Jazmín depois de um momento de silêncio.

Outra vez, era uma fala que tinha um sentido de cotidianidade —  _ sinto saudade de você todos os dias, uma saudade tão grande que não consigo acabar com ela de uma só vez.  _

— A gente esteve toda a tarde juntas — observou Flor em um tom leve para mascarar o quão mexida aquelas últimas palavras a haviam deixado. — Não que eu esteja reclamando, muito pelo contrário. Mas você ainda sente saudade de mim? 

Jazmín assentiu contra o peito da morena. 

— Com cada encontro que a gente tem, com cada vez que eu te vejo sorrir ou que você me abraça, ela diminui. Mas ainda é um sentimento que eu não consigo mensurar. Por exemplo, a primeira vez que eu percebi que sentia saudade de você foi no dia em que a gente se conheceu, quando você provou o meu arroz doce direto da colher. Essa conta não fecha. Parece dívida de outras vidas, sei lá. É um desejo, uma vontade, uma necessidade de estar perto de você que parece que não tem fim. 

Jazmín falava de uma saudade excruciante que Flor entendia perfeitamente depois do dia que havia vivido. Enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo seu próprio rosto, ela acariciou o da ruiva, úmido também, fazendo com que os dois pares de olhos ficassem no mesmo nível.

— Eu não quero te assustar — disse Jazmín, como se estivesse com medo das consequências de sua confissão.

Flor beijou-lhe a franja demoradamente. 

— Você jamais me assustaria, Jaz. E eu quero te dizer que eu sei como é isso. Hoje, quando eu vim aqui e não te achei… e depois, quando o Javo me avisou que você tinha se machucado… eu fiquei com tanto, mas tanto medo! Por um momento, foi como se eu já tivesse te perdido. Nada, nunca, me assustou como essa realidade paralela. E, enquanto eu voltava correndo pra cá, eu senti esse mesmo desespero por estar com você, como se todo o tempo do mundo não fosse ser suficiente pra matar essa saudade cruel. Agora que eu te tenho aqui comigo, quentinha, forte,  _ viva, _ eu só quero que você saiba o quanto eu te quero. 

Jazmín chorava silenciosamente. Seu nariz úmido tocou o de Flor e ela beijou a morena no rosto, a um suspiro de distância do canto dos lábios dela. 

— Eu também te quero, Flopi — abraçou-a, escondendo-se em seu pescoço. — Meu Deus, como eu te quero!

E ficaram ali, refugiadas uma na outra, suavizando, adocicando e emprestando-se as suas saudades, até que o sono as venceu outra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La primera vez que me di cuenta de que te extrañaba fue en el día que nos conocimos, cuando probaste mi arroz con leche de la cuchara. No tiene sentido. Siento que es una deuda de otras vidas."

_**Anhelo**_

Flor estaba perdida en sus sueños más encantadores. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero ella, en realidad, no dormía; transitaba libremente entre la consciencia y la subconsciencia. Todo su cuerpo hormigueaba y su boca sabía a algo dulce, que seguramente resultaba del olor de Jazmín llenándola despacito. Hacía algunos minutos que estaban las dos acostadas en la cama de la colorada. Flor la cuchareaba y aún no podía creer que la tenía tan cerca. Escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón en sus oídos. Creía poder escuchar hasta la sangre corriendo por sus venas, veloz como la corriente indomable de un río. Sería capaz de pasar la vida allí, agarradita a esa mujer, calentándola y dejándose calentar por ella.

Sin embargo, de repente, la mitad racional de Flor la despertó. Jazmín dormía como un ángel. Flor nunca había visto un ser humano tan lindo. Se puso a contemplar los ojitos cerrados de su amiga y, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, le acarició el brazo derecho para despertarla. 

— Jaz… — la llamó suavecito al oído. 

— Mmm — Jazmín murmuró. Era una expresión de puro deleite.

— Tenés que acostarte bien — instruyó la morocha, aún con mucho carinho. Las dos estaban acostadas horizontalmente en el colchón, con las piernas flexionadas.

— No quiero — dijo Jazmín, dulcemente caprichosa. Todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados. — No quiero moverme. No quiero que te muevas. 

Flor sonrojó, desconcertándose totalmente. Soltó una risita para disimularlo.

— Dale, preciosa. Si no mañana te vas a despertar toda contracturada. 

Jazmín abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio. Una dulzura incrédula le adornaba el rostro.

— “Preciosa” — recitó. — ¡Qué lindo escucharte decirme así!

Esta vez, Flor se permitió sonrojar. Volvió a acariciarle el brazo a Jazmín y, por algunos segundos, también volvió a su posición anterior, abrazada a ella por detrás. 

— A mí también me gustó — luego, su mitad racional tomó el control de la situación nuevamente. — Pero ahora tengo que ponerte el cuello otra vez. 

Jazmín se dio la vuelta para mirarla y lloriqueó hecho una niña.

— ¡No, no, no! Ese coso otra vez, no. Por favor. No seas mi carcelera. 

Flor se volvió a reír, enternecida. Hizo un cariño en la mejilla izquierda de Jazmín con el dorso de cuatro dedos. 

— No me pongas esa carita. Vos sabés que yo hago todo lo que me pedís, pero el cuello te va a curar.

— _Vos_ me estás curando. 

El tono de voz de Jazmín aún era dulce, pero ahora grave, serio, cargado de una intensa verdad. Miraba sin miedo a los ojos castaños de Flor. La morocha no dijo nada. Los fascinantes ojos verdes de Jazmín, que ahora se veían todavía más verdes, la atraparon de tal manera que Flor no podía formar ninguna palabra, mucho menos mirar hacia otro lado. Su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho. 

— Dame unos minutitos más de libertad — Jazmín rompió el silencio. — En un ratito me ayudás a ponérmelo. Porfi. 

La colorada concluyó haciendo un pucherito y Flor volvió a soltar una suave risa, completamente derretida.

— Como si yo pudiera negarte algo — acarició aquellas ondas color naranja con las yemas de sus dedos, como que hablando consigo misma. En seguida, por tercera vez, le hizo caso a su mitad racional. — Pero, si querés que te deje el cuello libre un tiempito más, acostate bien. En serio te digo.

Jazmín le hizo un saludo militar, divertida.

— ¡Sí, capitana! — y gateó hacia la cabecera de la cama. 

— Despacito — instruyó Flor, con una incansable dulzura, y acomodó mejor las almohadas de Jazmín. — Eso. ¿Tenés frío?

— Con vos acá, nunca.

Las mejillas de Flor ardieron nuevamente. Se rió, nerviosa, del tono travieso de Jazmín. 

— Callate — y la tapó, en un gesto casi maternal.

— Ojalá pudiera romperme el cuello todos los días para que me hagas mimos como estos — le dijo la colorada, con los ojitos achinados de felicidad.

Flor se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio una palmadita en el antebrazo a su amiga. 

— ¡No quiero que digas eso ni de broma! Además, no te lo rompiste, gracias a Dios. Fue un milagro, la verdad. No sé qué te habría pasado si te lo hubieras roto posta.

Flor cerró los ojos de repente mientras sentía esa posibilidad dejarle el alma helada. Jazmín tomó una de sus manos con la mezcla perfecta de fuerza y cariño, para alejar ese pensamiento terrible de su mente.

— Bicho malo no muere, angelito mío — la tranquilizó, aún traviesa.

Con las mejillas aún en llamas debido a la ternura del apodo cariñoso, Flor clavó la mirada en sus dedos unidos a los de Jazmín.

— Otra vez, callate. No tenés una sola célula de maldad en tu cuerpo.

Un silencio cómodo siguió esa afirmación. 

— ¿No te acostás al lado mío, como antes? — le pidió Jazmín. Había abandonado totalmente la travesura. Sus ojos se lo suplicaban como los de un gatito necesitado de cariño.

Al toque, Flor prácticamente se deshizo en la cama al lado de Jazmín. Sin decir nada, se pegó a ella por detrás y apoyó la mano izquierda en su cintura. La colorada agarró la mano de Flor y la llevó hasta su abdomen. Esta soltó un fuerte suspiro en sus ondas color naranja. Era la continuación del déjà vu más intenso de su vida, lo único distinto era que las posiciones aún estaban invertidas. El cuerpo de Flor vibraba de la emoción. De la _excitación._ Era algo trascendental. La morocha no podía ver como los ojos de Jazmín se humedecían bajo sus párpados cerrados debido a esa mismísima emoción que excitaba cada fibra de su ser. 

— Me siento tan protegida con vos acá, así — murmuró Jazmín con un extremo cuidado, como si temiera arruinar el momento con algún movimiento brusco.

Flor se llenó de valentía y le besó, tan delicadamente como pudo, el hombro parcialmente descubierto. 

— ¿Te acordás de la primera vez que… dormimos juntas?

Esas dos últimas palabras intensificaron aún más el lío en su propio estómago — se trataba de una infinidad de mariposas. Se permitió pensar que esas palabras significaban algo más de lo que realmente significaban. Se permitió viajar hacia un universo alternativo donde ella y Jazmín ya se habían entregado completamente la una a la otra. Tal fantasía hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de pies a cabeza. Sentía un placer enorme. Era como un orgasmo para su espíritu. Nunca había experimentado semejante libertad.

— Por supuesto que me acuerdo — contestó Jazmín, y Flor pudo escuchar la sonrisa abierta en esa respuesta.

— Bueno, yo me sentí así también. Tan protegida… tan cómoda… . Como si tu abrazo fuera el mejor lugar del mundo.

Otra vez, Flor no vio como Jazmín se emocionaba. Como se mordía el labio, cerraba los ojos y guardaba esa declaración en lo más profundo de su ser.

— Te adoro, Flopi — soltó la colorada con la voz ahogada. Llevó la palma de la mano de Flor hasta sus labios y la besó. — Te adoro.

Ese sentimiento, sin dudas, desbordaba del verbo _adorar._ Era mucho más grande. Ambas lo sabían perfectamente.

— Yo también te adoro — y era como un código. Decían una cosa que estaban seguras de que, en realidad, significaba otra todavía más intensa. — Te adoro muchísimo. 

Flor la atrajo aún más hacia sí, como si temiera la posibilidad de que Jazmín se alejara. Entonces, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el rastro de perfume que todavía estaba impregnado en la piel del cuello de ella. Era un perfume masculino, amaderado e intenso, de esos que duraban todo el día. No era la primera vez que Flor notaba una fragancia masculina emanando de Jazmín — de hecho, ella solía ponérselas bastante seguido — y la verdad era que su contraste con la feminidad de la colorada la volvía loca. 

— Qué rico perfume — murmuró Flor mientras la punta de su nariz tocaba el punto de pulso de Jazmín, casi sin ninguna inhibición. 

— ¿Te gusta? — sonrió, sorprendida. 

— Mucho. Me encanta cuando te ponés perfumes masculinos. Me encanta la idea de mujeres poniéndoselos. Es algo así, como… transgresor. 

Jazmín soltó una risa hermosa. A Flor le fascinaba hacerla reír de esa manera, sin pretensiones y sin que Jazmín tratara de contenerse.

— ¿Sabés que ese gusto lo heredé de mi papá? — la colorada empezó a explicarse, con una dulzura de contadora de cuentos en la voz. — A mí siempre me parecieron riquísimos sus perfumes. Tenían olor a hogar. Él siempre trabajó mucho, entonces yo, a los seis, siete años, solía ponerme un poquito de alguno en las muñecas y detrás de las orejas a ver si no lo extrañaba tanto mientras él no volvía a casa. Lo hacía en secreto, pensando que se enojaría si se enterara, porque eran perfumes caros, pero, una vez que se enteró, le pareció tierno, así que empezó a compartirlos conmigo. Yo me los ponía antes de ir al colegio y, a veces, algunas chicas me rompían los huevos diciéndome que yo no podía ponerme perfumes de hombre, pero a mí me re chupaba. Mi papá, quien nunca fue de hacer grandes demostraciones de cariño, creó una conexión increíble conmigo sin que se diera cuenta y me importaba solamente eso. Ahí tenés el por qué yo casi no tengo perfumes femeninos hoy en día. 

Flor estaba fascinada. Tenía los ojos húmedos y el pecho dominado por una ternura tan profunda que desbordó por sus dedos en forma de caricias en el pelo de la colorada.

— Ay, Jaz… ¡qué hermosura eso que me contaste! Yo podría pasar toda la noche escuchándote. Amo saber de vos de tus gustos. Amo conocerte.

Flor amaba. La amaba. Tan intensa e indescriptiblemente que sería capaz de seguir enganchando ese verbo a ella en voz alta por horas.

— Y yo amo tus caricias en mi pelo — Jazmín afirmó. Sonaba adorablemente dominada por el sueño. — Por favor, no pares.

Flor sonrió y no paró. Sus dedos nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de sumergirse en aquellas ondas coloradas y acariciarlas por tanto tiempo. Eran como que un brillante y delicado tesoro. Flor amaba poder enrollarlas en sus dedos y sentir su olor; un perfume diferente del que aún había en el cuello de Jazmín, más dulce. Adicto. 

Jazmín no tardó en dormirse y Flor se rindió al propio sueño algunos minutos después, otra vez pegándose cómodamente a la colorada. Se despertó en el medio de la madrugada por culpa de la luz aún prendida, sin tener la más mínima idea de qué hora era. Jazmín seguía en la misma posición. Flor se levantó despacito y caminó hacia el interruptor. Una vez en la oscuridad, mientras la morocha volvía a la cama, Jazmín se movió y tocó el lado temporalmente vacío del colchón. 

— ¿Flor? — murmuró, confundida. 

— Hola, preciosa. Perdón que te desperté. 

— No te estás yendo, ¿no? 

Flor se rió suavecito, derretida, volviendo a su lugar en la cama. Amaba la fortaleza que Jazmín constantemente era para ella, pero esa nueva Jazmín, vulnerable y necesitada de cariño, tenía el poder de desarmarla en el más lindo de los sentidos.

— Por supuesto que no. Apagué la luz, nada más. Quedate tranquila.

Entonces, Flor escuchó una sonrisa abierta y llena de alivio.

— Qué bueno porque recién soñé que te ibas y me dejabas una notita diciéndome que no me olvidara de tomar los analgésicos. ¡Ay, qué feo se siente despertarme sin vos al lado mío! — Jazmín suspiró, volviendo a agarrar la mano de Flor, como que para evitar que ella se fuera.

Esa parecía ser una confesión relacionada con un hecho cotidiano. “Qué feo se siente despertarme _todos los días_ sin vos al lado mío”. El corazón de Flor aceleró y ella la abrazó aún más fuerte por detrás. 

— No te preocupes, hermosa mía. Me voy a quedar. Te voy a hacer el desayuno y hasta el almuerzo, si querés. Te lo prometo. 

La frase principal de esa promesa — _me voy a quedar_ — fue pensada a largo plazo. Flor también quiso darle a esa afirmación el sentido de todos los días. Jazmín se dio vuelta para buscar los ojos de la morocha en la oscuridad y su cuello, momentáneamente frágil y desprotegido, la hizo soltar un breve y susurrado gemido.

— Basta, te voy a poner el cuello otra vez — sentenció Flor, decidida. 

— No, no — Jazmín le agarró la muñeca para evitar que ella se moviera. — Quedate acá. No me dolió casi nada, te juro. Además, ese coso no me dejaría sentirte de la manera que quiero.

Entonces, la colorada se acercó aún más a Flor, recostando la cabeza en su pecho. Flor abrió los brazos y la anidó, segura de que había encontrado el Paraíso en la Tierra. Sonreía en la oscuridad de aquel departamento, con los ojos llorosos. No comprendía la dimensión de su propia felicidad. 

— Escuchar los latidos de su corazón es una linda manera de no extrañarte tanto — declaró Jazmín después de un momento de silencio. 

Otra vez, era una afirmación que tenía un sentido de cotidianidad — _te extraño todos los días, tan inmensamente que no puedo dejar de hacerlo de una única vez._

— Estuvimos toda la tarde juntas — recordó Flor en un tono liviano para disimular lo mucho que aquellas últimas palabras la habían derretido. — No me estoy quejando, eh, al contrario. Pero, ¿todavía me extrañás?

Jazmín asintió contra el pecho de la morocha. 

— Ese sentimiento disminuye cada vez que nos encontramos, cada vez que te veo sonreír o que me abrazás. Pero todavía es algo que no puedo mensurar. Por ejemplo, la primera vez que me di cuenta de que te extrañaba fue en el día que nos conocimos, cuando probaste mi arroz con leche de la cuchara. No tiene sentido. Siento que es una deuda de otras vidas, qué sé yo. Es un anhelo, unas ganas, una necesidad de estar cerca de vos que parece que no tiene fin. 

Jazmín hablaba de un deseo excruciante que Flor conocía muy bien después del día que había vivido. Mientras una lágrima deslizaba por su propio rostro, ella acarició el de la colorada, también húmedo, haciendo que los dos pares de ojos estuvieran en el mismo nivel.

— No te quiero asustar — le dijo Jazmín, como si las consecuencias de su confesión la asustaran a ella misma.

Flor le besó el flequillo demoradamente. 

— Vos jamás me asustarías, Jaz. Y yo te quiero decir que sé como te sentís. Hoy, cuando vine acá y no te encontré… y después, cuando Javo me dijo que te habías lastimado… ¡yo tuve tanto, pero tanto miedo! Por un momento, fue como si yo ya te hubiera perdido. Nada, nunca, me asustó tanto como esa realidad paralela. Y, mientras yo volvía corriendo acá, sentí esa misma urgencia de estar con vos, como si todo el tiempo del mundo no fuera suficiente para terminar con ese anhelo cruel. Ahora que te tengo acá conmigo, calentita, fuerte, _viva,_ yo solo quiero que sepas lo muchísimo que te quiero.

Jazmín lloraba silenciosamente. Su nariz húmeda tocó la de Flor y ella besó la morocha en la mejilla, a un suspiro de distancia de la comisura de sus labios.

— Yo también te quiero, Flopi — la abrazó, escondiéndose en su cuello. — ¡Dios mío, cómo te quiero!

Y se quedaron allí, refugiadas la una en la otra, suavizando, endulzando y prestándose sus anhelos, hasta que el sueño las ganó otra vez. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La razón principal por la que siempre quise escribir algo de Flozmín en mi lengua materna es la posibilidad de jugar con palabras como "saudade", que tiene varias traducciones al español, todas medio inexactas. Entre esas traducciones están "extrañar" y "anhelo/anhelar", o sea, desear muy intensamente algo o alguien. No hay brasileño que no se muera de orgullo de la supuesta intraducibilidad de "saudade" y que no crea que es una de las palabras más hermosas del mundo. Conmigo no es distinto <3 
> 
> Pd: no hubo beso en ese one shot porque yo realmente creo que es un momento que puede haber sido canon.
> 
> Pd2: hoy, el 31 de mayo de 2020, hace tres años que Flor y Jazmín se conocieron. Ojalá les haya gustado el regalito que les hice a ellas sin querer queriendo :3


End file.
